


Concern

by undertaletrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Exam Stress, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Overthinking, im sry im the worst writer ever, rlly short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertaletrash/pseuds/undertaletrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is tired and stressed about the Physics finals tomorrow, Gaster notices this and comes in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concern

You mind was too much of a mess for you to be concentrating on the notes that were scattered all over your desk at the moment. Digging your fingernails into your scalp, you groaned in annoyance. Not a single one of the thoughts that were invading your mind were helpful, what if you forget everything by the morning? would your friends and family look down on you if you didn't do as well? and most importantly, would Gaster despise you if you couldn't get a good score for this exam? Your inner voices were screaming at your brain so loudly you could barely notice the displeased sounds that you were making.

Gaster noticed the constant wailing from you and got up from his seat, his shadow towering over you as he placed both hands on your shoulders, kneading them softly. “What’s the matter, dear?” Glancing over at the mess on your table, then at the calender, his mouth formed an O shape, “Is there any way I could help?” You nodded, looking into his eye [sockets??] as he gently held your hands in his, your hands felt so small compared to his, this made the edges of his mouth curl in adoration, “I understand how to solve these but,” You paused, groaning at the thought of memorization “I just cant remember all these formulas correctly, I keep mixing them around by accident.” He picked up a piece of your notes, starting with the topic of Work, Energy, and Power. “Well, you could try a different method by memorizing them, for example, Work Done is equal to Force multiplied by the distance travelled, WD=Fd in short, you could use my name to remember it,” He continued to try to simplify the situation until he was done revising all the topics that were going to be tested the next day, he places the papers back down, allowing you to take your time to memorize them. This time, he stayed with you, standing tall behind you, untangling your hair and playing with it, attempting to make small braids here and there while he patiently waited for you to come up with questions that you didn't understand. For the next few hours, you both exchanged small talks amongst your questions regarding physics laws and formulas, just to confirm with him if you memorized them right. He found it concerning yet adorable.

It was much easier to memorize from all the tips and jokes Gaster had made from the formulas, but even after memorizing them, you were still anxious about forgetting some of them by tomorrow. Gaster, being the worried mother hen he was, glanced at you, then the clock, he swallowed his hesitation of breaking your train of thought, “Darling, I know you’re working hard for tomorrow, but I think you should head to bed now.” it took you a moment to process what he said before shaking your head, “I can’t, I’m too scared, Gaster, what if I forget the formulas tomorrow? I would look down on myself, I wouldnt be able to go to a science school, and most importantly,” You took a deep breath before quickly mumbling “youwouldn’tlovemeanymore” Gaster was taken aback when you said that, he quickly pulled you into a embrace smushing your face into his wool sweater. “I would NEVER despise you just because you did not achieve something you worked hard for, please do not think like this.” He paused, noticing that you had lowered your head in guilt before gently sliding his lanky arms underneath your legs and back, carrying and laying you down on your bed. “I love you, but for now, please, try to get some sleep. We can still revise again tomorrow morning before you head off.” You nodded and blinked the haze of sleepiness in your vision away as he draped a blanket over you, joining you in bed, his forehead touching yours, hand over your waist. “I love you too.” You mumbled before sleep took over you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm sorry that this fic is really short [it may not be great either but i will try to continue writing to improve and provide better fanfics in the future]
> 
> Please leave your feedback in the comments section, it is greatly appreciated!
> 
> ididitohmygodipostedafanfic


End file.
